wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Hessalam
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Hessalam is the name given to Graendal after resurrection. Graendal is killed and resurrected for her failure. When she is next seen, she is hideously disfigured and astonishingly ugly; Moridin introduces her as Hessalam, without forgiveness in the Old Tongue, and says her old name is not to be spoken of again. Appearance She has unpleasant features with a hooked and bulbous nose. She has pale eyes which are off-center with each other, and very thin hair. In all the opposite of what Greandal was. Hessalam greatly resents Moridin for her new aspect. Activities Moridin gathers the last of the Chosen within one of his dreamshards. Moridin reveals to Hessalam a new member of the Chosen, a male who is called M'Hael. Moridin then demands that all other plots and plans by the Chosen are to be concluded and that they are to unite for the Last Battle against the forces of the Light. Hessalam accompanies M'Hael to the Black Tower, where she brings some of the Black Ajah to assist in Turning men and women to the Shadow. Androl Genhald manages to free himself and call for reinforcements. A group of followers loyal to Logain Ablar burst in and attack her group. The dreamspike within the Black tower is deactivated which allows Androl to create gateways in front of Hessalam's group as they channel, and open it behind them, destroying many of them. Hessalam, M'Hael and the rest of his group still alive flee the Black Tower for good. While Perrin was in the Wolf Dream physically, he observed her manipulating the Great Captains to lead the battles to ruin. However, she noticed him and lashed out in anger, blaming him more than anyone else for her failure. Hessalam throws Balefire at Perrin, which he manages to block. The two fight, each manipulating Tel'aran'rhiod to get the upper-hand. Perrin imagines Forkroot in her mouth. Hessalam creates a gateway and escapes through it before Perrin can defeat her. Hessalam fights with Duhara Basaheen and Falion Bhoda. At Shayol Ghul she continually weaves balefire at Aviendha and her group. Aviendha manages to get behind her and attack. Hessalam Travels to safety via the True Power before she is harmed. However, Duhara and Falion are killed in the attack. She is later confronted by Aviendha, Amys, Cadsuane, and a handful of other women channelers at Shayol Ghul. Aviendha, enraged at Hessalam for killing Rhuarc and making him a tool, attacks her with spears of light and fire. As Aviendha hits her in the side, she Travels elsewhere on Shayol Ghul, bringing Aviendha with her. Exhausted, she manages to shield Aviendha, but not before she ties off a gateway, hoping to signal Amys of her whereabouts. Soon, Hessalam drops the shield and they both lay exhausted. As Aviendha begins to unweave her gateway, Hessalam prepares to strike her down with Compulsion. In her haste, Aviendha picks the wrong thread, causing the gateway to explode. The explosion is not strong enough to kill either of them, but the broken threads of the gateway hit the weaves for Hessalam's Compulsion, causing it to backfire on her. She is shown to worship Aviendha, and is not seen again after having carried Aviendha back to the camp for Healing. Talents, Abilities, Personality, Trivia To read more about Hessalam's talents, personality, abilities and trivia, see the entry about Graendal. Category:POV character Category:Antagonists